


The Diamond

by CasualCosplay



Category: Edelstein-Trilogie | Ruby Red Trilogy - Kerstin Gier
Genre: Fainting, Gay, Head Injury, High School, Lightheaded, M/M, Time Travel, Whump, dizzy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29367300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasualCosplay/pseuds/CasualCosplay
Summary: Gideon de Villiers felt it this morning, the swooping, dizzy sensation in his stomach that caused him to slip down the stair and bash his face on the ornate carved railing in his uncle's home. He had hoped it was nothing. Naturally, he's wrong.ORThe first time Gideon time travels.
Relationships: Gideon de Villiers/OC
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	The Diamond

**Author's Note:**

> Haha, guilty pleasure of mine. This series is my comfort series, highly recommend. Also probably the most obscure fandom I've written fic for to date. Anyhow, I've wanted a story about Gideon time traveling for the first time for years-- so much whump potential! So I wrote in myself. Again with the, I-might-add-more-to-this-later-but-probably-not-because-I'm-lazy. Also, welcome to my Gideon-is-bi headcanon.

Gideon de Villier walked into third period Geography thirty minutes late, with an ice pack pressed over his eye. Twenty-nine pairs of eyes glanced his way when the door opened. The teacher grunted, “De Villier, you’re late,” and Gideon slumped into the last open desk in the back corner of the room next to Theodore Matthew Rosenburg III. He typically went by Theo, unless Gideon was in a bad mood.

“What the hell did you do to your eye?” Theo whispered beneath the Professor’s droning. Theo probably thought he’d been punched.

“I fell down the stairs,” Gideon whispered back. Theo reached across the desk tugging at Gideon’s arm and easing the ice away from his face, revealing the thick gash across his forehead (courtesy of the elaborate carved banister of his father’s house) sticky with blood and purpling around the edges.

“Christ, Gideon…” The ice pack was thawing. A drop of condensation traced a path down Gideon’s wrist, and rolled over Theo’s thumb. Theo released him. “What the hell happened? Is this why you’re so late? I missed you in French as well. Not that you need the lessons.”

“It’s more or less the reason.” More or less because you couldn’t very well tell someone you fell down the stairs due to the time travel gene that’s been passed down from the male line of your family for centuries. Not even someone like Theordore Matthew Rosenburg III. He settled with the believable bit. “I fainted.”

“What?” Theo said sharply, loudly.

“Boys in the back, don’t make me separate you,” the Professor snapped without looking up from his lecture. Theo looked unabashed. He hardly seemed to have heard. He touched the back of Gideon’s hand gently. 

“Are you alright? Have you seen the nurse?”

“I’m fine, Theo.” That was the hope. With luck he would make it home from school without another dizzy spell. Worst-case, he time traveled in the middle of class. Gideon got the feeling he would be noticed pretty quickly if he suddenly vanished from thin air. Then he’d have some real explaining to do.

As it turned out, luck was not on his side.

He got all the way to lunch before it happened again. He dropped his lunch tray, his stomach swooping as his knees buckled. He caught himself on the nearest table. Several people nearby looked up, someone gasped, and those closest asked if he was alright. Theo was at his elbow instantly. He needed to get out of there quickly. He stumbled off the table, out the door, around a corner. Theo followed him. He needed to get rid of Theo. He ducked into the nearest bathroom, locking the heavy door behind him, just in time. A third wave of dizziness passed over him and a feeling like a plug being pulled in the bottom of his stomach. He fell into the wall.

At first, the difference wasn’t obvious. The bathroom was still a bathroom, the door still heavy, carved wood, but the stalls had disappeared, replaced with a claw-footed tub and a toilet. He didn’t know what year it was. He assumed this was when the school was a private house. The best thing to do would be to wait until he travelled back and hope no one in either time had to use the loo.

He sat on the floor by the door for four minutes and thirteen seconds. Theo was sitting outside the door when he walked out. Theo perked up immediately, like a puppy. Gideon would usually have poked fun at him for it.

“Gideon. Are you okay?” Theo’s hand was on Gideon’s elbow, keeping him there as if he would catch Gideon were he to fall again.

“I’m alright.” Time travel made him feel sick. 

“I think you should go home, Gideon.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos appreciated!
> 
> \--Casual Cosplay <3


End file.
